Interesting Dance Lesson
by MadCheshire
Summary: Kotetsu doesn't know how to dance and asks Barnaby for help. Barnaby/Kotetsu


Kotetsu glanced at the stunned partner of his and frowned. "Is it so unusual not to know how to dance?"

Barnaby's eyebrow twitched a little. "How you cannot know how to dance? How about at your wedding? I'm sure you had to dance there." The two were supposed to go to a fancy party that evening. What's more, they were required to dance at least once while being there. Awkwardly, Kotetsu had approached Barnaby in hope of that he would teach him how to dance.

"Ah, well…" Kotetsu muttered. "Tomoe didn't want a huge wedding, so we didn't do that either." The old man blushed while scratching his head, finding the situation embarrassing.

After a while of thinking, Barnaby jumped up from where he was sitting and walked up to Kotetsu. "I guess there is no other way…" He sighed and grabbed Kotetsu's hand. "Here, I'll show you."

Kotetsu grinned, trying to forget his embarrassment. "Thanks, Bunny! I really appreciate it!"

"It's Barnaby!" Barnaby answered pretending to be annoyed and pulled the older man closer. He trailed the right hand on his waist and explained. "You keep your hand on your partner's waist…" Then he took the left one and put it in a position, so Barnaby's own hand was resting on Kotetsu's. "…while the other hand holds the partner's other hand gently."

Kotetsu nodded slightly and then, apparently, repeated in his mind what Barnaby had told to him. "Seems simple enough…" He said proudly. "What now?"

"Next I'll show you the steps. You count to three while dancing, and it's the male partner who leads, but I'll do it for the beginning." Barnaby pulled Kotetsu, so they started moving. The younger man explained the steps while spinning across the floor. "Alright, good work. Now you try to lead." Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu when they stopped. "Now, remember! One, two, three, one, two…" He counted while Kotetsu begun leading Barnaby.

For a while they did well, until Kotetsu tripped over his own feet and fell on the floor right over his partner. "I'm sorry, Bunny! Are you alright?" Kotetsu sat up quickly and unintentionally moved on top of him, causing 'ahn'-sound escape Barnaby's lips. "Eh? Bunny?" Kotetsu looked at Barnaby, who had covered his mouth with his hands.

Barnaby struggled to get Kotetsu off of him while trying to hide the heat growing in his lower part. "Kotetsu-san, please get off!" He pleaded.

Unfortunately for Barnaby, Kotetsu had already noticed the blonde's erection. "B-B-B-Bunny-chan? Why you're hard?" He said blushing madly. In his surprise, while trying to get off, Barnaby ended up making lewd moans.

Finally getting off, Kotetsu covered his eyes and begun to leave. "I'm so sorry Bunny! I'll let you have some private time!"

"Wait!" Barnaby protested and grabbed Kotetsu's hand. "I- uh…" Not continuing his sentence, Barnaby pulled Kotetsu back on top of him, so he felt Barnaby's growing erection below him.

Kotetsu struggled to get away, but Barnaby's grip was firm. "Wh-what are you doing, Bunny?" Kotetsu cried in surprise when Barnaby intentionally grinded his erection against Kotetsu's buttocks.

Barnaby pulled Kotetsu closer to himself and kissed him gently. "It's your fault, old man." Barnaby growled and started undressing the older partner. "You're being so inviting without even trying…" Barnaby planted another kiss on Kotetsu's lips, this time lusty and long one. Kotetsu felt Barnaby's tongue slip into his mouth and without noticing, he started to kiss back.

In the midst of the kiss, Barnaby had already revealed Kotetsu's toned upper body and had begun removing his own clothes. Suddenly Kotetsu stopped Barnaby's hands and started removing his partner's clothes. "Mhh… Bunny…" Kotetsu muttered between kisses.

After hearing Kotetsu's words, Barnaby broke the kiss and pouted. "Kotetsu-san, please don't call me that or I won't continue!" Kotetsu had also become erected and clearly begged for more, but Barnaby didn't want Kotetsu calling him with that stupid nickname during they did _that_.

"What? Why?" Kotetsu protested.

Barnaby put his hand over Kotetsu's still covered length and rubbed it a little. "You should listen what your teacher says, Kotetsu-san." He said jokingly, which was quite unlikely of Barnaby.

Kotetsu sighed, admitting his defeat. "Please continue, Barnaby." He said and reached for Barnaby's lips once again.

However, Barnaby avoided Kotetsu's lips and started trailing is kisses over his chest. Stopping at the nipple, Barnaby started nibbling it, making Kotetsu groan in enjoyment. Kotetsu slid his own hands to his pants to get his almost painful erection out. While reaching for Barnaby's pants, their hands met. Kotetsu's hands opened Barnaby's pants, letting the younger man's member out. Barnaby pulled Kotetsu closer on his lap, so their erections touched. "Rub them." Barnaby ordered while moving his hand on the back side of Kotetsu and slipping it in his pants.

Kotetsu yelped when he felt his partner's fingers at his entrance, which made Barnaby stop. Kotetsu looked into his worried eyes and smiled. "Go ahead." He said and felt a little bit of pain when Barnaby thrust the first finger inside. After a while the combination of jerking from the front and the penetration from the back made Kotetsu feel pure bliss. "Oh Bu—Barnaby… More…" He begged, moving his hips in unison with Barnaby's fingers.

Being happy with the fact that Kotetsu had called him with his name, Barnaby added another finger. Kotetsu tightened around his fingers while the old man's voice begged for more. Kotetsu's moans were muffled when Barnaby lapped his lips with his own. "Oh god, Kotetsu…. You're so hot!" Barnaby said and thrust into his hand, feeling pleasure from the two members rubbing against each other. Barnaby reached Kotetsu's sweet spot with his fingers, which made him yell loudly Barnaby's name. Barnaby grinned in response and added a third finger. Submissive side of Kotetsu was just too sexy and Barnaby couldn't hold back anymore. "I want to be inside you, _now_." He whispered and kissed the nape of Kotetsu's neck. Kotetsu nodded, giving the permission to remove the finger and offer something much better in return. When the fingers slid out of him, Kotetsu felt empty, like something part of him had been taken out. His pants were removed from his legs, so he was finally completely naked, and still sitting on Barnaby, which the younger man found really arousing and lewd. "Climb on top of me." Barnaby said like it was nothing.

"What?" Kotetsu yelled with surprised eyes staring at his partner.

Barnaby kissed Kotetsu to calm him down. "I meant ride me." He said slightly amused.

Already at this point, Kotetsu knew that there was no sense in arguing, so he sighed and prepared himself mentally. Carefully he placed himself above Barnaby and lowered himself. "Ugh-" Kotetsu growled when he felt pain go up his spine. He stopped for a while, but then went on until Barnaby was completely inside him. "B-B-Barnaby! It hurts!"

Barnaby embraced his older lover. "Don't worry, it'll get better soon." He whispered and licked a tear away from his cheek. They were still for a while. When Kotetsu was finally ready, he slowly raised until only the tip was inside him. "Are you okay?" Barnaby himself had felt good the second he got inside Kotetsu, but he didn't want his partner to suffer in expense of his own enjoyment. Kotetsu nodded and Barnaby moved, this time Kotetsu also started to feel good. The pace that was slow at first began getting quicker and quicker. Kotetsu set his hands around Barnaby's neck and Barnaby set his hands on Kotetsu's hips, keeping him steady.

Kotetsu was already close to the edge. "Barnaby! Oh my god, faster!" He yelled on top of his lungs, moving his hips while Barnaby thrust inside him. He pushed his lips against Barnaby's and kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling together. "Mmmh… Bunny… I'm coming…" He moaned out.

Barnaby didn't care that Kotetsu had called him with that nickname. He just wanted all of Kotetsu. He wanted him to be his only. "Me too—ah!"

They reached their climaxes together moaning each other's names. Kotetsu came and stained their bare upper bodies. At the same time, Barnaby released inside Kotetsu and the white substance filled him up.

It took a while for the two to catch their breaths. Minutes later Barnaby pulled out and rolled on the side. Kotetsu could feel liquid coming out of him and he definitely felt like having a shower right away. He got up and glanced at his exhausted partner. "I'm taking a shower. Want to join?" He asked. Barnaby only nodded as a response while Kotetsu helped him up. He smiled at the younger guy for a second and then said: "That was quite interesting dance lesson."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my god. O_O This is the first time I actually finished up a yaoi fic. I've wrote them before a few times, but I've never dared to write them until the end xD

Please excuse any writing/grammar mistakes… English is not my first language, so it's not as good as my Finnish :P


End file.
